Reactions
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: Happy/Mad opposite reactions Kori haves if she found out Richard is Nightwing. One Shot


**This is pretty much a random one-shot consisting of oppisite reactions if Kori found out Richard is Nightwing. Enjoy, and please leave a review. I'd like to hear some feedback.**

**Happy**

Kori held onto Richards hand as he led her to their favorite place in the park. It was a beautiful area where you could sit on a bench and watch the ducks swim out on the lake. The grass was always green and the sun was in front of them, the perfect place to watch a sunset.

"Richard, why did you want to come here?" Kori questioned. She was slightly itching to go home considering she told Nightwing that she'd be there by sunset. When Richard called and asked her to meet her here she was reluctant to accept, but did so considering he was her boyfriend. Nightwing was just a friend, at least that's what Kori kept telling herself.

"I have something important to tell you." He stated as he sat on the bench scooting over for Kori to sit beside him.

"Okay." Kori said as she placed her hands in her lap. Richard turned to her and battled with himself on how to say what he wanted to say. He wasn't sure how she would react, but he knew that she seemed happy when she was with him as Nightwing.

"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it," Richard sucked in a breath. "I'm Nightwing."

Kori looked up at him and stared at him. Did she hear him correctly? Nightwing, the guy who had numerously saved her, was her boyfriend.

"Nightwing?" Kori asked. Richard nodded his head the seriousness showing in his eyes.

Her eyes widened when she realized he wasn't lying. She leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug to silently let him know she wasn't mad.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" Richard questioned as he rubbed her back. Kori pulled back and smiled.

"Are you kidding? My boyfriend is a hero….my hero." Kori stated. Richard smiled and kissed her.

**Mad/ Anger**

Kori sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She purposely left her balcony door open hoping Nightwing would come. He usually did. She had asked repeatedly who he was, but he always dodged the question. If they were going to be something Kori wanted to know who he was under the mask. She had told her best friend Richard about the situation but he dismissed it saying if Nightwing wanted her to know who he was then he'd take off the mask. If he didn't do it tonight, then she'd have to trick him.

Kori got comfortable in her bed and turned off the light. It wasn't long after she heard a creek coming from outside. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, it wasn't late, but it wasn't morning either. She heard her door that led to the balcony open slowly. She smiled to herself.

Nightwing crept up beside the bed. "Did I wake you?" He asked noticing she was sitting up.

Kori shook her head and played with her hair, "No, not really."

He gave a sigh of relief and hopped on the bed beside her. Kori moved to give him more room. Nightwing gazed at her taking in her beauty. It wasn't the first time he did so. He often did it when they'd be at the movies and sitting in the park feeding the ducks. Of course he wasn't Nightwing at the time he was her best friend Richard. The one who she could count on. He just hoped when he told her tonight she would at least understand where he was coming from when he kept his alter ego a secret.

Nightwing drew circles on her exposed leg. Kori stared at him and a small smile graced her face. She felt like he was the man of her dreams, she could never shake off the feeling that she knew who he was. His midnight black hair just seemed so familiar. She wish she could see his eyes, she often wondered what color they were.

He sighed loudly and pulled his hand back to his side. Kori tilted her head to the side. Nightwing loved how innocent she looked when she did that.

Kori placed a hand on his, "What's wrong?"

He couldn't look at her face it would just take away all the courage and strength he built up on telling her what he was about to say.

"I need to tell you something." He started. Kori nodded her head slightly nervous at his serious tone.

"You're probably not going to like it, but I want you to know this doesn't change anything that I've said or done. I've loved spending time with you. When I met you I knew I was setting myself up for trouble considering who I really am, but I need you to at least understand where I've been coming from."

Kori could feel her stomach drop. What was he trying to say?

"Just tell me." Kori said sternly. Nightwing look at her silently saying 'sorry'. With one quick motion he pulled off his mask. Kori gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Her mind couldn't focus. Richard her best friend the one she could always count on was Nightwing the beloved hero of Jump City. Her eyes got blurry, but her tears didn't fall.

"Kori…say something." Richard begged feeling slightly weird that he was wearing his costume, but not his mask. Kori looked up at his face and glared. Richard shrunk back slightly.

"Get out." It was a simple request, but it wasn't that easy to register. Richard was shocked.

"I'm not leaving." He started but was stopped by the stinging in his left cheek. He looked up at Kori with surprise. She didn't look bothered that she just hit him she just pushed him off her bed and guided him to the balcony.

"How could you? I trusted you, I thought we had something. Is this why whenever I mentioned Nightwing to you, you would change the subject. Or when I asked you who you were you dodged the question. Well I guess this is what I get for opening my heart up to a liar. Leave and don't come back." Kori said through her tears in a firm voice that grew louder with each word said.

"Kori-"

She ignored him and pushed him outside, "Don't forget your mask." With that she slammed the door shut in his face. He pounded on the door for about an hour before he gave up. Kori collapsed into tears and hugged herself tightly.

**A/N:**

**I know it may be slightly unrealistic of Kori to be happy that Richard was lying to her about him being Nightwing. This was just another random one-shot and whatever you have to share with me is welcome.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
